Mirrored Repentance
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: International Schools Competition: Round 2. Due to diligent research, Severus Snape finds out a secret that is known to few. There is a secret to the Mirror. A secret that can only be unlocked by a selfless penitent heart. Severus has had 12 years to deeply look inside himself, and he desperately feels the need to lighten his heavy heart.


**Story Title/Link** : Mirrored Repentance

 **Word Count** : 2,992

 **School** : Hogwarts; 6th Year

 **Theme** : Wingardium Leviosa

 **Prompts** : **3). Mirror of Erised [Object]** 4). Valentine's Day [Event] 5). "You're my very own prince charming," she said. [Speech]

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you judges for picking my last entry **Sensations d'etincelles** to be the Judges Pick. Animalium showed me where POV changes. I am an Omniscient Storyteller in the fact that for a paragraph or two I may switch POV's but to separate would ruin the flow. I have tried to stick to just two here.

* * *

 **Plot** : Set in Chamber of Secrets. Severus Snape has found out a lesser known truth of the Mirror of Erised. That, with the hidden inscription - you can access the dead! By pleading with true penitence and having noble intentions you can ask for a second chance.

* * *

 **Mirrored Repentance**

Gods, was it that day already? Severus groaned. Still, the bustle would provide good distraction. Severus had a cunning plan!

 _Valentine's Day_.

Cursing profusely at St. Valentine when he'd witnessed disgusting displays of the infliction's of hormone-controlled. Stupid boys kneeling down on one knee to insipid girls, promising their hearts forever. Frankly it made him want to vomit.

This is officially hell! Hogwart's interior looked like a pink paint-bomb exploded and seeped hideousness everywhere. Gods, he disliked this day with abject loathing.

Because of Lockhart's flippant flamboyancy, adolescents behaved like a hypnotised hive-mind towards anything heart-shaped. He was aware of Lockhart's fan club. _Mortified_ to learn that Miss Granger fell for the fops lies. The puffed up ponce!

 _Salazar's Stench_ , he remembered the useless prat as a student. It was his misfortune that he'd taught Gilderoy's final year.

He'd made no effort to hide his disdain at the asinine décor he passed by. Quickly cutting a swathe through large gatherings of students. His terrifying reputation had preceded him.

Severus had a deterrent for times he'd received a Valentines card. Firstly, he viciously docked points from the simpleton's house. Spitefully, in red ink, he corrected the simpering admirer's grammar. Finally he returned the card to senders.

There _were_ the stubborn few who challenged his limits. Parkinson was sure to become a limpet leech on his soul until her final year. Dreamy looks from the older Ravenclaws, Miss Edgecomb particularly, unnerved him.

 _Focus on your mission_ , he thought.

Secretly he'd buried himself in research on the Mirrors history. Lucius Malfoy's library was a treasure trove of secrets. He'd discovered a unique quality that _even_ the Headmaster didn't know.

If he was judged worthy, he'd be tucked up in bed with a smile on his face. If not, however, then at least he'd tried. Yes; he'd rally, rant, rave, and kick up a giant hissy fit of such epic proportions that Hogwarts may just give him what he wants. Hogwarts was like that, sometimes.

Severus' robes billowed as he stooped down to open the trapdoor. Cat-like, he leapt down, robes flying behind him. Sternly casting the _lacarnum inflammare_ , charm on his descent. Efficiently dispatching the Devil's Snare below.

Next, he flew on the rackety old brooms Hooch provided. Swiftly he caught the rumpled flying key. Smoothly landing, showing no signs of visible nervousness.

A relieved sigh escaped him when he entered the empty room. _Thank you_ , he whispered to any deity above. He did not relish the next challenge.

Looming tall, the deadly chess pieces were fixed and in position. One space was left. He took it and allowed the game to progress. Smoothly checkmating the opposing King with efficient stoicism. Blood trickled down his cheeks, his ulna bone had snapped in two different places. But obsidian determination fought through with perseverance.

The next task was a piece-of-cake. Fires sprang up whilst he was finding the right potion. After gulping it down, he walked through the flames.

The Mirror almost affected an innocent aura. Reverently Severus stroked the wooden frame. A little smile tugged his lips as he read the words. _U_ _tterly genius_ , he sighed. Another scholar had worked out that it could do _more_. Over time people forgot about the carvings that _mattered_.

He peered down to find the words he must chant. _There_ , he thought, _the cantrip that will change everything._

"For Your Desire to be Set Free, One Must Be Cleansed Of Heart's Debris," he read aloud.

"Sir Beds Tra Eh Fo, Des Nael Cebt sum enoe Erf Tes Eb Ot Erised Ru Oy Rof."

He practiced a few times under his breath. Relaxing wasn't an option. His guilt-laden heart weighed heavily in his soul. Once he finished the _fourteenth_ word the _seventh_ round, he collapsed on his knees as the cosmic forces knocked him down. A face carved from time, emerged from sparkling lilac fog. A booming voice echoed around the cavernous underground chamber.

"Severus Snape," Merlin's slight Welsh tones slipped and slithered amongst the ever changing misty furls.

"Merlin?" he was awestruck at who'd heeded his call.

"I'm he, what's your regret?"

Anxiously gulping Severus stuttered out the speech he'd been practicing: "My sap is exhausted. The witch who'll step through purple shadows is my only love. As a Slytherin yourself _please_ , help me."

"A witch you say but of what kind?"

"Muggleborn sir, I wish to beg forgiveness for what I've done to her."

"Are you wishing for yourself, or for others? Only those with self _less_ not self _ish_ motives should seek audience. SPEAK, last of the Prince's where dwells my blood."

"My love is the light of my soul. The spring of my heart. The driving force that compels me to do not just _good_ things but _great_ things. I need her to feel serenity in my soul."

"I believe you do, _indeed_ , selflessly love this woman. Though tell me true, is her return meant _just_ for you?"

"Gracious Merlin, no. She has a son who _desperately_ needs her. A boy of 12 without adult love. Only those who will use him for their Machiavellian ends. Please, allow Lily to judge my soul."

"There are dark consequences to act with shame," Merlin thundered. "You must feel your regret through your marrow. Genuine you are," Merlin gestured with a wide sweeping arm. A vague silhouette was in the distance. "The vixen is your saving grace. There are cracks in your soul. May what once was broken become whole!"

A long exhale of breath left Snape's body as he watched _her_ gliding elegantly forward. Enshrouded in violet mists, adorned in diaphanous gowns of green and silver, setting off her hair and alluring eyes. He gasped at her bold approach. Severus saw the strength of Boadicea or Zenobia in her. Fiery hair flew around her, emerald eyes blazed warm compassion. A breeze rippled around her, fluttering the ribbons of her gown.

"Dearest Lily," he miserably wept. His palm pressed flat on the surprisingly warm glassy surface. Sincerely begging his plight. "Sweet, precious Lily. I'm sorry, _extremely_ sorry for what I've done, for what I said, for…for…g-g-g-giving HIM information that..."

"I am culpable for your suffering too," interrupted Lily. He hadn't imagined her eyes compassionately gazing upon him. He didn't know that her heart was broken by his torrid torment of tears. "Severus look up!" he obeyed. Petulantly he wiped his sleeve under his running nose, a childish habit that caused her to chuckle. "I've been watching you, Sev, you're a good man."

"But I…", he stuttered, "I'm not kind, despite this," he implored. "Harry needs you. Admittedly, he makes me tear my hair out. But he still deserves his mother."

"You mayn't think you're _kind_ , Sev, but you're _good_ ," she whispered. Her ethereal tones reminded him how he'd once imagined Galadriel to sound, "I understand why you favour Slytherin. I comprehend your behaviour towards Harry. I know you don't wish him ill."

"I'm afraid, Lil, for what may occur soon."

"You're a spy," she shrugged her shoulders as if that explained everything. "Severus" she bent down so their eyes were level, "if I did this, could you _learn_ to be kind? You've the makings of an excellent teacher, but you _do_ have to change your style."

"I haven't said _that_ word since that awful day nor do I think it. I truly _profusely_ apologise. He's not the only one, Miss Granger needs a role-model."

"How would we explain my return from the dead?"

"You were in a coma," he said. "That the spell rebounded a little on you."

She took her time to think this through: "That could work," she mused. "Do you know why I've been watching you?"

One frightful scenario after the other flew through his mind seeking the answer to this question.

"Merlin," she said in a slight hiss. "Do you believe this man deserves a full pardon and redemption?"

"Child," Merlin smiled warmly. "I will ask this question thrice," his rumbling voice vibrated through the realms. "Once you step through, you will age to match his, there's no coming back until your next death," he sighed heavily. "As for the latter: Your son's life is _important_ to him. He'd rather take the fatal spell in young Harry's stead than see him die."

"Then," she bit her lip awkwardly, suddenly reminding Severus of Miss Granger. "Convey my thoughts to James."

Merlin arched an eyebrow, "The vow to death-do-you-part means you're no longer wed to him."

"I realise now I never loved James." Lily blushed, ashamed of her dark truth, "I've been watching Severus trying hard to do the honourable thing. My son struggles every day. I wonder: How could we leave him to Petunia when she loathes the boy and I could lo…"

Severus interrupted, " _We_ could love Harry, forever."

"Pardon?" Lily blinked in surprise.

"I said." Severus small insecure smile opened up his vulnerable heart, " _we_ could love Harry."

"But why would you love Harry when you want to strangle him all the time."

"I'd find it easier if you were here. I implore you once more, forgive me."

* * *

Surreptitiously, Merlin muttered layered charms to cloak vision and muffle hearing – this need tact and privacy. Merlin watched the gamut of emotions flying through Lily's countenance. Eyes widening then softening at watching her old friend truly sorry, beating his soul over past wrongs.

Lips pressed firmly, quivered momentarily, eventually curled upwards as pathos coloured her smile. Taut muscles indicated her momentary indecision. Cheeks were suffused with happiness at her choice.

Awkward silence hung in the atmosphere. Merlin watched her throat as she gulped down her insecurities. He'd recognised her choice in her sparkling eyes. Cautiously, Merlin crept closer towards her. When they were toe-to-toe he clasped large hands around delicate biceps. Dark green eyes penetrated her mind. Cruel lips frowned with disapproval. The shape of them proved his ties to Severus.

"I reiterate for the _second_ time," he sighed deeply. His fatherly tones were meant to warn her, "Re-join the living realm and you _have_ to make sure you live long enough to have no more regrets."

When she glanced up through her lashes, they were damp with tears. A lump formed in her throat. Clear little drops left glistening trails in their wake as they slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Twelve years," she stuttered out, "twelve _long_ years I've had this question whirring around my brain: _If I got another chance would I accept his apology?_ I've had time to answer: _Unequivocally yes!_ The child is still within the man. _He_ introduced me to this wonderful world. _He_ showed me that the world's not black and white. Various colours in-between makes this world an awesome place. Yes, I'm content in my decision to go back."

"Why do you say you never loved James?"

"Because," she flung her arms in the air. "We married in a rush, had a child in a rush, and joined the Order in a hurry. Did you know we'd viciously argued often when in hiding? I doubt we'd be married now." She pointed down to where Severus was sobbing in the other realm. " _This_ man should've been my husband. I have to go through! It is as much _my_ repentance as his. There are other reasons…"

"Like?"

"Dumbledore's doing nothing pro-active about house reunification. Neither are the other teachers. McGonagall gives Neville the same treatment she gave Pettigrew. Lessons haven't been learned," she'd knelt down on her knees. Pleading her own case in front of Merlin. "Hogwarts can be great again. Only I…" she sighed, she knew this wouldn't go down well with either Merlin or Severus. "… I want to bring over someone else. I'll age up if you restore him to infancy. Severus and I can raise him. His regrets are many."

Merlin knew immediately who she meant: "He'd still grow with recognisable traits."

"Pretty please?"

"Very well!" Merlin sighed. Elegant fingers stirred the swirly mists. Gracefully the wizard swept onto the scene, cognizant of the call. "Miss Evans pleads your case, Salazar. She wishes you to return to infancy. You'll be raised as the son of a muggleborn and a half-blood. Agreed?"

"How'll I be able to set the record straight as an unrecognisable babe-in-arms?"

"You'll grow into your features – your vicious kin _should_ recognise who you are."

"That _Pretender_ is no kin of mine!"

"Your decision?" Merlin snapped.

"May I return to the state of a 13-year-old boy?"

"Why?"

"I'll be able to help the Prophesied One. Become friendly with his muggleborn friend. I'll be sorted in Slytherin. Once trained I'll contend the _Pretender_."

"You agree to this amendment, Miss Evans?"

"I do," she murmured.

A powerful storm vibrated through Mirror's Veil. Salazar's contrition and long-forgotten cantrips Merlin hissed under his breath were twining together. Protective charms weaved into elixirs Merlin released into the brooding atmosphere. A soupçon of transfiguration spells was added. Combined, they'd conjured a silver cord of sorcery so strong _nothing_ could break it apart. It coiled tightly around Salazar's waist. The moment it did, Salazar wriggled and writhed in agony, surrounded by a green nimbus. Suddenly, the cord evaporated, and Salazar was a teenager again.

"I warn you both, one _final_ time, this will be your _only_ chance."

Salazar took hold of Lily's hand and nodded with a serious expression on his face. Lily glanced down at the guilt-ridden Severus the other side, the poster-boy for penitence. Still ignorant of what was happening in Mirror Veil.

"We're ready."

Whatever spell was over Severus, lifted as the two revenants crossed through the Veil.

* * *

 _It hasn't worked_ , he grimly thought.

Any hope he'd held fled his heart. He could feel the years of loneliness stretch before him through pitch black gloom. He'd convinced himself that the pressure on his shoulder was too light and cold to be real.

"Sev?" a voice whispered in his ears.

"Stop haunting me!" Severus sobbed.

Firmly, Lily pressed her hand on Severus shoulder. "Look up, Sev."

Delicate fingertips tilted his head up. All he could see was her sparkling warm eyes gazing down. Laying bare her own penitent heart.

"No, you're not real!" he gasped falling backwards on his rump. "You can't be real!"

She giggled, the sylvan sound lifted his soul. Scrabbling around for a solid wall to feel supported on; resulted in mindless fumbling, cursing, and grappling of air. Finally his hands gripped onto a rail. Staggering and grunting stubbornly refusing aid to help him up. A teenage boy then stepped out of the shadows, Severus felt ruffled all over again.

"Honestly, you're _supposed_ to be the most powerful Slytherin alive," the boy's tone was cynically older than his young age. "Don't you recognise your own Founder?"

"Sal-a-Zar?! Severus gasped. "Why?"

"I'm tired of heretical balderdash linked to my name. The _Pretender_ isn't restoring my honour. Chaos follows him like a puppy would their master"

"How'd we get out of here?" Lily asked.

"Hang on," Severus felt happy, a celebration was partying in his proud soul. Tears of happiness replaced those of sorrow.

Lily had listened to his pleas! She'd stepped through! No-one could trick the Mirror. Having Lily back, holding the hand of the teenaged Slytherin, was bizarre but cleansing.

"Lil," he sighed as he tenderly brushed a fiery coil of hair behind her ear, with his roughened fingers. "What are thee to do with me?" he slipped into his father's Yorkshire accent, the tone of their childhood. "Are thee going to be happy, lass, with a ragamuffin that the likes of me are?"

"Yes!" she warmly enthused! Roughly grasping him by his waistcoat buttons and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "It should've been you, Sev!"

"Why?"

"I know what a conscientious husband you'd be. Unlike James, who wanted to protect me from the darkness. _You_ were trying to guide me. Teaching me the dangers so I'd know what we were up against."

"Yes, Lily, I was."

"You loved me," she cried.

" _Love_ , Lily. I _love_ you!"

"Kiss me," she said leaning forward to press her lips to his. Warmth spread through him, "now lead the way."

"So I shall," he grinned.

Young Salazar grasped onto Severus hand. A powerful lifting charm, mightier than _Wingardium Leviosa_ , propelled them through the reset challenges. Up through the trapdoor. Landing silently on the flagstone floor of the third-floor corridor. Sheer elation had borne them on Serenity's wing.

Now back in the actual school, Severus let go of his restraint and collapsed with excruciating pain. Throbbing agony pulsed through his swollen right arm.

"You _foolish_ man," chided Lily as she made to right his feet. "I don't know," she smirked down at Salazar as she attempted to support Severus on his uninjured side. Clucking like a mother-hen as she fussed over him. "You're my very own prince charming," she said. A caring kiss brushed his bruised temple, "but you're a right stubborn numpty!" she hugged him tightly.

The Prince Charming comment had him grinning ear-to-ear as he sniffed in her light floral scent. An action that soothed his soul. His heart leapt joyfully in his chest.

"Why do you desire to hurt your descendant?" he asked his Founder, to distract from the pain.

"Simple," Salazar shrugged, "Muggleborns aren't the threat I thought they were, and I wish to make it up to them. Firstly, by finding a pure blood family to adopt me. Secondly, I can charm Miss Granger into a courtship."

"You lied to Merlin!" Lily gasped.

"What can I say," Salazar shrugged his youthful shoulders, "Slytherin."

Despite his physical pain, Severus felt light of heart and soul, so much so that the sound of boisterous laughter echoed through the halls. Startling nearby students who responded by a frightened stare at the odd looking trio. Even Peeves vanished in fear at the sound.

 _This time_ , Severus vowed, _I'll be the wizard I promised her I was when we were children. Finally, we can set the world to rights!_

* * *

 **AN** : This will be continued once the marks are in.


End file.
